Amensia
by XLittlexlostxsoulX
Summary: Kagome wakes up one morning battered and bruised. She has absolultely no memory of anything that happened last night. Everyone seems to know what happened, but won't tell. Then she meets an apparent old friend from childhood. Why can't she remember him?
1. The Life We Live

Hi There! This is my first chappie of my fanfic I started last night! Oddly, I started it around 1 o'clock AM last night and continued on today. It was actualyl pretty good what I wrote last night, being as tired as I was :P.  
This chapter is basically just filling you in on the characters so far and how everything runs within Kagome's point of view. I don't know for sure if I'll be changing the point of views that much but so far I enjoyed making it in Kagomes perspective.  
Anyways, enjoy the first chapter!

Disclaimer: Out of all the things I've wanted…Inuyasha would be ultamite…Sadly, I'm too poor to buy him TT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Amnesia**  
**Chapter One  
_The Life That We Live_  
**

Sleep…  
Sleep…  
Sleep…  
_BRINNNNNNNGGGGGG!  
_….damn you alarm clock…  
I sat up in bed with a glob of makeup still under my eyes, making it seem like I had gotten about 5 seconds of sleep last night. Which was true, but I didn't like to show it.  
Wiping the drool from the corners of my bright pink lips I revealed upon my hand a smudge of the lipstick I had worn last night. What I did, or what I didn't do was now all a blur to me.  
I shifted to swing my legs over my bed but felt a bad pain in my head and spine. Before I knew it I was feeling bandages around my head and lower back.  
…What the hell did I do last night?  
Once I was on my feet, which took a painful five minutes, the first trip of the day was to my bathroom. Light blue walls with white counters and a porcelain toilet and bath. Duck shower curtain, duck bath rug, duck towel, basically this was the 'duckie bathroom'. I loved it to death. Besides a pale blue and white, there was yellow. At least ten rubber ducks stood within the bathroom, somewhere, whether it be on the counter, on the back of the toilet, on the windowsill, wherever.   
Deciding to relieve myself first I walked past the mirror with a quick glance then….

Ran back…  
With wide eyes I gazed at myself in the mirror.  
MY GOD..was that really me?  
My hair was all frizzy and in some parts matted, loose and bloody bandages around my head, dark purple makeup smudges under and above my eyes, cuts, bruises, even a Bugs Bunny band-aid adorned a small cut just under my left collar bone. I wore a tank top and shorts; they didn't even look like my own clothes at all. They were rather large and hung from my body.  
With nimble fingers I pulled at my cheek as if to make sure it was real. I myself was a complete MESS. I could bet anyone a million yen that my self esteem had just dropped by at least half of what it was.  
I continued to pull and prod at my oily face, unable to cope with the fact that I wore it.

I didn't remember ever looking so..  
so..  
UGLY..  
Finally I shifted and relieved my about-to-explode bladder, making sure not to look at the mirror when I exited my bathroom. I checked my small three room apartment, everything seemed to be fine, it was a little messy but no dents, scratches, broken objects, nothing.  
Whatever I did last night, I couldn't believe I was suffering aching injuries from it. Had I gotten drunk and gotten into a fight? Thankfully I didn't wake up with a naked man at my side…then I would've really died on the spot.  
I turned on my coffee machine and allowed the dark brown liquid to slowly fall into the glass pot I had, deciding to let the answering machine play my messages on speaker while I changed and fixed myself up.  
The first one played as I stepped into my room.  
"Hey there Kagome! Its Sango! Wanna' go shopping this weekend? We can see a movie then shop till we drop!" The voice paused to give a squeak and a laugh.  
"Call me!"  
The voice stopped and a hang up of the receiver was heard.

Yup. That was me. Good old Kagome Higurashi. In her 22nd year of living, working as a high paid photographer for her 2nd year in a row, the short, skinny girl that always wore a smile, had a sense of humor yet could be serious when needed to be, black hair, brown eyes, your normal average working young adult. So far taken, by a possessive boyfriend who seemed more of like a friend then anything closer. Well, to me anyways.  
I currently lived on a small block street in good old Tokyo, a fairly manageable apartment building on the corner of the street. I had a hefty salary I got every month so my current living arrangements were very high-standard compared to your normal 1-year habitant. Expensive yet exotic chairs, fancy rugs, oak tables with odd shapes, that was how my whole apartment was furnished. I enjoyed it, it seemed like my style.  
I settled with a long black t-shirt and some wide leg blue jeans with a belt. Casual attire, after all it was a Saturday. I brushed out my hair and took off my make up then added a newer, lighter layer to help with my bruised and scratched face. A light layer of foundation to somehow hide the bruises and redness, then I fixed my bangs so it'd hide most of the cuts which, coincidentally, sat upon my forehead.  
After brushing out my knotted hair I came back into the kitchen, grabbed a cup of coffee, and sat down at my table. I was so comfy in my chair I didn't really realize to get to the door I had to stand when I heard a knock. At first I grabbed the sides of my chair and began dragging my lazy ass to the door, but failed after a moment when my heel refused to move from in front of one of the legs of the chair and almost sent me face first into my hard wood flooring.  
Finally I stood and dragged myself to the door, opening it to find my muscular boyfriend beaming in front of me. Before I could even give a hello he pulled me into his arms.  
"Oh I'm so thankful your okay Kagome!"  
I stood, dumbfounded, being pressed into his chest with a comforting yet tight force.  
"K-Kouga…what is this all about…?"

I managed to ask, although beginning to suffocate in his hold. Thankfully he broke the embrace and caressed my cheek with his finger. I winced as his rough skin brushed over a scratch.  
"You don't look as bad as you did last night. Thank god, you were in bad condition." Another embrace in which left me frozen.  
"I was so worried!"  
While being squished in his hold I noticed his clothing, baggy black jeans and a green t-shirt with some logo on it, I couldn't really read it since I was being pressed into the words.  
I realized that's who's clothes I must have awoken in, seeing as nobody else had even the thought of coming near me, well, when I was with Kouga anyways.  
He was muscular, and it seemed for a reason. He was very protective, and although most of the time I was happy to have him around, his possessive personality sometimes really got on my nerves. I never told him this, but simply thought if I was able to avoid it I'd do what I could to do so.  
I looked up to see his normal ponytail attire, his black hair brushed and seeming messy yet pretty, tied slightly high at the back of his head with an elastic.  
Before I could think anymore he allowed me the happiness of breathing.  
"Anyways, Kags', I gotta get going. Tiihoshi will kill me if I'm late again."  
The freedom to speak at this moment wasn't even an option as I knew I'd fail. I tried, but got barely a word out to then be silenced by a kiss.  
His lips parted from mine after a small dose of sweet passion where he continued to blabber.  
"I'll be home around 6, call me if you need anything or feel any pain." Of course he noticed I had taken the bandages from my head and decided to put a word in.  
What he didn't seem to know was that I had absolutely NO idea what had happened last night. I simply stood there, in all confusion, feeling Kouga's hand drag over my cheek again.  
I winced once more as his rough skin seemed to add even more pain to my sore face and this time he noticed.  
His hand retracted with the speed of sound.  
"Oh sorry babe!"  
By now my face ached, I was seriously thinking about giving him a free sample of my hand lotion, damn his hands hurt.  
"Its…okay.."  
I stumbled to find words that seemed more of the truth then a lie. I didn't really care that he felt sorry at the moment, I was in pain, and completely unaware of WHY I was in pain.  
Another passionate kiss was placed to my lips but gone before I could truly react.  
"Must go Kags', I'll call you tonight. Stay at home and try not to go out anywhere."  
My boyfriends voice was tinted with a soft, caring flow yet on the inside seemed hard and worried. I was so confused by what had happened I couldn't really find the words to say a proper goodbye.  
"K-Kay."  
That was all it was before he smiled lightly, ending with a simple:  
"Don't worry about it, just get some rest."  
And left me once again dumbfounded in the doorway.

They say only you know the most about your body, yet I stood there with marks all over my face and hands, a bruised spine that hurt when I moved, and millions of gashes all over, and had absolutely NO clue how any of it got there. What's worse, I had no idea how to ask about it, Kouga seemed to know everything but insisted I knew as well.  
I felt betrayed by my own mind…why could I not remember?  
Kouga was responsible, he wouldn't let me get drunk and throw myself into a bar fight or start dancing to raunchy music with some drunk teen who needed a fling to get him through the night. 

If anything he'd pick me up, throw me into the car and take me home, making sure I was safe and sane enough to keep myself locked in my own apartment until I sobered up. If I did drink, I certainly didn't hit my limit since I hadn't awoke with a hangover, just a lot of pain.  
But now, with the injuries littering my body, I wondered…  
Did I really get into a fight? Did some drunk broad get all moody and hit the first person that she saw, unfortunately me, in which started a huge fight and ended with me bruised and battered?  
Damnit, I hate when I'm confused. I hate when I'm put in the dark about things. Especially things that happened to MY OWN BODY.  
After a few minutes I picked up my coffee mug then sat down on the couch, flipping on the T.V and beginning to watch.  
Maybe if I paid more attention I'd be interested enough to keep my mind off my injuries.  
But even with the most interesting car accident pictures being showed upon the screen, I just sat and stared, in a complete daze.  
What happened last night?  
-----------------------  
Around noon I went out. I couldn't stand being in my apartment anymore, because everything was boring. No good shows on T.V, and basically all of my friends, meaning Sango and Miroku, were out somewhere. Those two were a couple so I assumed they were together.  
But, since I was hungry I decided to visit the nearest WacDonalds and grab some grub. Besides doing…whatever I did last night, I also forgot to get groceries and was left without food this morning. Thankfully my coffee settled my stomach somewhat until I was ready to stand and actually walk somewhere. I took some medicine for my aches and pains then set off.   
I wore a trucker hat to keep my bangs over my face and to keep the slightly large gash on the side of my head a secret. It could be seen if you looked closely enough, but half the people that walked the Tokyo streets at this time needed something to occupy them and looked closely. Mostly because they were looking for a restaurant that wasn't packed. This way, they'd notice things, and I preferred if my injury wasn't one of them.  
Stepping into the surprisingly not busy restaurant, I ordered a salad and a drink. I wasn't too hungry but didn't feel like a greasy hamburger today.   
Once I paid and was given my food I sat down at a booth beside the window, deciding to simply watch people pass by with briefcases and empty stomachs.  
At one point I counted 10 guys in tuxes come in, all order the exact same meal and occupy at least 3 booths in the restaurant. They ate surprisingly quiet, seeing as they were TEN guys that all must have known each other.  
One of the smaller men looked at me and I in turn gave him a look back. One that said:  
What the hell is wrong with you people?  
It consisted of a raised eyebrow and a deadpan glare, in which sent his eyes in a different direction faster then ever.  
When I got bored of watching the ten guys eat they're food and whisper around three words each to each other, I continued looking out the window. That's when I saw Sango and Miroku pass by.  
Immediately I banged on the glass, having the ten men and everyone else in the restaurant look at me.  
"Sango! Miroku!"

The couple looked over to see my face pressed against the glass, giving a stupid smile and wave.  
"Kagome!"  
My best friend grabbed her boyfriend and dragged him inside, speeding to my booth and sitting down beside me.  
"Oh thank GOD your okay!"  
…shit…not another one of these…  
I was pulled into another suffocating embrace, except this time for longer.  
"Ohh we were SO worried! When we heard about the news we rushed right over!"  
Miroku calmly sat across from me on the other side of the booth with a gentle smile placed upon his lips.  
"Its good to see you better, Kagome."  
That was Miroku for yah'. Always calm and good natured. That is, on the outside.  
On the inside he was a perverted 23 year old who not only groped his own girlfriend, but sometimes even me. Normally that sent my reflexes off with a hard slap in which in the end everyone laughed about. It was all good times now.  
When I was finally released from Sango's hold the two went up to go get some food. I sat there, taking in deep breaths, while taking another bite of my garden salad.

I was now planning to ask the two what happened last night. Hopefully they'd tell me, it was really beginning to piss me off that I didn't know.  
My best friend Sango, I had known ever since the first year of high school. She was my age, with long straight brown hair that fell to her lower back. Today she looked pretty, she was wearing it down, in which she never does, and had a t-shirt and cargo's on. She was a really happy girl who always thought about the best of things instead of the worst.  
Miroku, her boyfriend, she had met in her first year of college. He wore his hair in a small ponytail at the back which oddly looked good on him. At the moment he wore some baggy boys jean shorts and a dark blue t-shirt.  
The two then came back with they're food and sat down. Miroku with a cheeseburger and fries, Sango with a chicken salad and a pop.

Okay, now was the time to ask.  
I gathered my breath then looked at the two that sat across from me, eating happily.  
"Sango, Miroku, what exactly happened last night?"  
The two stopped eating then looked to each other, as if wondering what to say.  
My best friend looked at me then spoke with gentle words.  
"Its okay Kagome, you'll remember soon enough."  
…..  
God damit….  
I sat there, dumbfounded, a piece of lettuce about to fall out of my open mouth. Sango and Miroku smiled warmly at each other then continued to eat, acting as if nothing happened.  
Now I was just upset. Why was I not allowed to know what happened last night? It was so…  
so…  
Unfair!  
After a few minutes I simply continued eating in silence, keeping little conversation with my friends. It began to pour outside and when I was finished gave my friends hugs then left.  
Within' moments I was soaked and chilled to the bone. Remember I was only in a t-shirt and pants. I felt cheated and angry.  
Everyone I knew, everyone I trusted in, simply would not tell me what had happened last night. I was beginning to think maybe I had done something so bad, it was hard to talk about.  
But…what exactly did I do?  
Why wouldn't anyone tell me?  
I got to my apartment door soaking wet. The manager gave a wave to me as he walked through the halls, probably going to bust some teens blasting music or something. Not like I really cared.  
He knew me well, odd, since there was over 20 floors in this building and probably over a hundred people living within those floors. But I was one to be known; I had been here for a year yet got the apartment with the shitty air conditioner. I either had heat stroke, or ammonia, depending on how my air conditioner wanted to torture me that day. I had gotten it fixed many times, free of charge, but the repairs would only last about a month at the most. Then I'd have to go down and speak with the manager again.  
So of course, by know he knew me by name and knew somewhat of my life.  
I finally took out my keys, after a few minutes of rummaging through my pocket, opened the door, flipped off my shoes, and flopped onto my comfy couch.  
At the moment I didn't care if I was soaking wet…I was feeling pretty crappy now.  
My eyes stared out the large one wall window that overlooked Tokyo; I had gotten it put in since I liked large windows. It stood within my living room and took up one whole wall, allowing a lot of light to come in.  
But now there wasn't really any. Just clouds and rain drops.  
I focused on the pouring rain that fell over Tokyo and began to feel somewhat relaxed. It was nice to see everything seem so peaceful, even while it rained.

I rolled off my couch with a light thump then crawled to the kitchen. I was suddenly oddly thirsty.  
A flashing red light caught my eye and I turned my head to see the small flicker coming from my answering machine. Another message? Geez, I was popular today.  
I stood and pressed the small green button on my black answering machine, letting the messages play on speaker while I crawled back into my kitchen to find something to eat.  
What happened next really sent me into a tailspin…  
It was my doctor, seeming slightly worried, calling for a seeming…"check up".  
"Hi Kagome, its Dr.Haruna, I was just calling as a follow up to last nights events. I hope your feeling better now, please call my assistant and leave a message on your current state. See you."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And that's all for the first chapter folks! Hope you like it so far, it'll get better with every chapter, I promise. At the moment this chapter is simply a prologue basically to whats going to happen. Please, R&R!


	2. When Everything Goes Wrong

Hallo again! Whee! Back for a second chapter! I'm in love with this fanfic idea so I decided to continue. Heh, hope you likeses it!  
I was having trouble figuring out how to start and ramble with this chapter so that it'd be long, and so I've got a few idea's. Hopefully it turns out to be as good, or even better, then my first chappie. I made it a bit longer then the first as an apology for taking so long, ; I had to do community service for school so it delayed my posting. I was planning to put this up last week but couldn't.  
Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Using ramen I'm planning to lure Inuyasha into my closet and take him as my hostage…but at the moment, I need to find some willing ramen. . .  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Amensia  
Chapter Two  
_When Everything Goes Wrong_**

The next morning I had awoken with a rather large and painful headache. Terrible, searing pain, right through my brain. I felt like I couldn't even think…at one point I couldn't even figure out what two plus two was. I simply laid in bed all day, wishing to get up for aspirin but not having the energy.  
Finally, around 2:30 in the afternoon, Kouga wound up at the door. I had been lying in bed ALL day, and frankly, I was pretty happy with that. Normally he came around at lunch, and since I took my own lunch at home, we normally met at my apartment. Yet, because I didn't answer the door, he probably automatically became confused.  
He used his spare key and came in after a few unanswered knocks to my hollow door.  
"Kagome?" I could hear his footsteps checking the kitchen, then my living room. Finally, he spotted my bedroom and came in.  
"Kags! Whats wrong?" His voice suddenly became laced with worry and I simply groaned.  
"Migraine…"  
Ofcourse, this word came from my mouth weakly and painfully. The more we talked the closer my skull came to exploding.  
"Aww…Kagome, why didn't you call me?"  
"….I havn't moved all day…"  
His next words were ones that really got me going.  
"The doctor said this would happen, just get some rest, I'll get you some medicine."  
He left the room before I could attempt to somehow pry the meaning of his words from his mouth.  
Great, so whatever had happened was now the cause of even more pain then I originally expected. It bothered me that I STILL didn't know…if I wasn't so keen on trying to seem okay with everything I would have asked a LONG time ago. My stomach began to feel empty again and for once in my life I felt…betrayed…  
Betrayed by my own friends, family, or, well, what friends SEEMED like family…  
I wonder if my parents knew…no, mom, Grandpa, and Souta were on vacation in Florida, they wouldn't know. This was actually the ONE time I WISH they knew what stupid things I had done this time. Atleast then I could be yelled at by my mother, but also informed about what exactly I did.  
With a weak and hollow sigh, I snuggled into my pillow and closed my eyes once more.  
Of all the days in the world, I had to get a headache NOW. My week wasn't going good so far.  
I still had some pictures to develop and I had to finish a wedding book for a couple that were expecting it next week. I now had around six days to finish it, and I have barely even started. Now comes the stress…  
Kouga returned and sat down on the edge of my bed, pulling my shaken and weak body into his lap, his arm holding me to sit up.  
"Here, take this, it'll really help Kagome."  
I noticed it was a prescription bottle of fairly large pink pills. It seemed from a drugstore, although, I couldn't truly remember where I had gotten those from. But they seemed familiar.  
He dropped one pill at a time into my mouth and I swallowed then took some small sips of water. By the time I was laid back into my bed I felt as if I had been away from it for years.  
"Kagome, I'll call in and tell my boss I'm not feeling good, hopefully he's okay with me leaving at lunch." I felt his warm hand began to gently rub my back.

"I'll keep you company, I don't want you getting any worse, your already deathly pale." Okay, so Kouga was cute when he was worried. Right now I felt like I could marry him. I really needed someone with me, this headache felt like more then just a simple migraine. I could barely move from the pain…if I thought too much into it I began to find fear creeping up in the pit of my stomach.  
"Mmm….thanks Kouga…"  
He placed his lips to my cheek and warmly kissed it.  
"Anytime, babe."  
Before ten minutes was up Kouga was back in my room, again comforting me by rubbing my back.  
"My boss says its fine, I ended up telling him my girl was terribly sick. He understood."  
"I…I see…"  
Kouga leaned closer and gently nuzzled my left ear.  
"Its alright, just get some rest, I'll watch over my………….."  
His voice trailed off as I felt myself simply drift away…  
I guess I was more tired then I thought, as it took me a mere second and I was asleep.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Kagome…."  
"Kagome please…."  
"Yes Doctor….she's been out since yesterday…."  
"Kagome…. on….open your eyes…."  
………..  
Who was talking to me…? Why did I all of a sudden feel…so exhausted? It was…as if I had been asleep, but my body hadn't even recharged. I was asleep…wasn't I?  
Everything was black, I felt like I was laying on a cloud. Although…a gentle warmth was wrapped around my right hand.  
Once I finally found the strength, it seemed intentional to allow my eyelids to open. They slowly rose and stopped halfway up my eyeball.  
"Kagome!"  
"Your awake!"  
A phone dropped.  
I was hugged by two unfamiliar people, or, atleast, for the moment I couldn't remember.  
"Oh thank god! I thought you were truly gone!"  
"…Kouga! The doctor! He's still on the phone!"  
"…CRAP!" Someone let go of me and began speaking.  
"S-Sorry doctor, no, no no she's fine, she just woke up. Yes, I understand. No, I don't think she'll be coming, if we have any further problems we'll call, yes, I will, alright, see you."  
A small beep came from the left side of me. I laid there, my vision cloudy and blurry. I could barely see anything.  
"Kouga, her eyes are glazed over."  
"Don't worry, she'll be fine after a few minutes."  
I felt my bed sink slightly on my left side.  
"Kagome…?"  
A gentle warmth on my shoulder.   
"Baby…?"  
Finally, the clouds that fogged my eyes began to lift. I blinked a few times then came back to reality.  
That ceiling…I had seen that ceiling before…white stucco…  
I was still in my room.  
I then realized Sango was holding my right hand, and had sat herself on the other side of me, rubbing my knuckles gently. Tears were in her eyes, but she didn't seem to accompany a sad expression.  
"Kagome…Kagome do you know who I am?"  
I paused a moment, trying to match her face with a name in my head.  
"S-Sango.?"  
Her smile broadened and she let out a light sob but wiped her tears.  
"Oh Kagome…I thought I had lost you…!"  
"But----"  
"Babe?"  
That nickname…I knew that voice.  
My head slowly turned to the other side and looked to the brown eyes of a fairly muscular man. His hair in a neat ponytail, he seemed to have a happy yet weak grin on his face himself. He was in a green t-shirt and had his silver nametag upon his chest, and black pants. Bags weighed down his eyes heavily.  
"Kouga…"  
"Hey there hun." He kissed the knuckle of my left hand.  
"You okay babe?"  
If I tried to think, I wouldn't get far. My mind was cloudy and it ached slightly. My body felt tired, I couldn't really move, I had no energy. I didn't understand why everyone was so worked up…  
"What happened…?"  
"That's not important right now, Kag's." My best friend kissed my cheek.  
"Just rest now, we'll watch over you until you feel better." Kouga weakly kissed my hand again.  
I felt my need to comply. Again they were leaving me in the dark about what had happened…besides, I had just woke up! And now they wanted me to sleep again?  
"But…I just…woke up…"  
I saw Kouga's grin widen on the left side of me.  
"Don't worry Kagome, your fine now, just rest your body, you must be exhausted."  
Now that I thought about it, I really WAS exhausted…  
Maybe they were right, I was tired..  
Hopefully the next time I awoke I wouldn't be tackled upon my own bed, or cried over. I didn't understand why it had just happened anyway. Was I in more then just a simple sleep?  
Agh, now my head was starting to hurt. It seemed as if I couldn't really think properly.  
I left myself relax and heard Kouga and Sango whisper a goodnight and get well to me, but I didn't really listen. Once I relaxed my body I was gone in an instant.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It took me another day to finally realize I had had more then just a simple sleep that one day. Apparently I had fallen asleep, and simply would not wake up. I had been in a non-stop sleep for 20 hours straight, starting at four o'clock on Monday and ending at noon on Tuesday. Heh, I learned this from eavesdropping on Kouga and Sango in the kitchen when I awoke a few hours after my second nap. I didn't understand. Why was I asleep so long? And why did I have that oh-so-painful migraine, and that exhaustion when I awoke?  
To me it seemed I had more then just injuries, I was contemplating whether I had a concussion or not. It seemed fairly possible, since I fell into unconscious-ness for nearly a day. When I finally woke up it was around 8 pm. Kouga was still around but Sango had left since she had work the next day. My poor boyfriend hadn't gone to work in two days.  
I stood up, rubbing my eyes, and came out of my room, slightly dizzy from getting up so fast.  
"Kagome!"

He came over and wrapped his arms around my waist, my blue nighty bunching slightly around my hips where he had placed his arms. I was still rubbing my eyes and yawned. "Mmmm.."  
"Heh, your up."  
He grinned and kissed my forehead softly.  
"How are you feeling?"  
I yawned again then blinked my eyes a few times to focus my vision.  
"Better."  
"That's good…you hungry?"  
Now that I thought about it, my stomach did feel a bit empty.  
"Yeah…a little." I nodded.  
"Okay, here, I'll make you something."  
Kouga presumed to feed me and once I had eaten I felt a bit better. My head still hurt a bit but Kouga assured me it was normal for my head to hurt and that it'd go away soon. I really wanted to ask him what had happened but by now I had given up. I knew I wouldn't get an answer anyway…  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It seemed I was having a pretty weird week. First I woke up with injuries, fell into unconscious-ness for a day, and now…well…to top it off…Kouga went berserk.  
Yes. BERSERK.  
We were simply walking around on the streets, hand-in-hand.  
I was feeling a lot better and was happy to be having a NORMAL day. One I hadn't had all week. Now Thursday, I was proud that I could go back to work tomorrow. I'd have to be working ALL weekend to finish that book for that couple, which got my spirits down when I thought about it. Agh, I'd get absolutely NO sleep this week.  
Anyways, we walked in and out of a few stores, simply enjoying peoples company. We walked out of a clothes store in which I bought some awesome toe socks from, only to find a girl, walking hand in hand with another guy.  
My face went pale.

She looked…EXACTLY like me! Same pale skin, same long hair, except hers was straight while mine was wavy, same brown eyes, almost same height (she was a bit taller).  
I couldn't believe it! I had like…a long lost twin or something!   
Meanwhile, as I stared at this woman, who was looking in the glass of a shoe store next to the clothes store me and Kouga had come out of, her boyfriend seemed to notice me.  
We were both just gawking, me at the girl, him at me. He obviously noticed our similarities.  
The tall, white haired man pulled down his shades a bit and seemed to blink his eyes as if to make sure I was real. By now I was feeling faint…  
This was when it all turned bad.  
Kouga noticed.  
Now don't get me wrong, I loved Kouga, he's a really good boyfriend and all, but the possessive-ness over me got to be a bit much at times. As I said earlier, I'd avoid it when I could…  
But now, I couldn't.  
"What are you staring at her for?"  
Kouga's first words, I knew they'd start up an argument.  
The man gave him a stupid look.  
"Keh! What do you care?"  
"I am her boyfriend, stupid."  
His amber eyes, which I had now only noticed, glanced me up and down before placing the sunglasses back upon his nose and putting his arm around my look-alike.  
"Feh, whatever, come on Kikyo."  
The girlfriend looked at the two of us, but seeing me, didn't even look twice. She simply nodded and began walking down the street with him.  
Although…Kouga wasn't finished.  
"You bastard! I dare you to try and look at her like that again!" He growled angrily, shaking his fist.  
I simply watched, in behind Kouga, as the couple stopped and the guy turned.  
"Tch, you care that much that I looked at your girlfriend?" Ofcourse, this guy seemed to enjoy bugging my boyfriend. He whispered something to his girlfriend then walked back and stood infront of Kouga. His eyes darted towards me and stared.  
By now his temper was flaring. I could see it, even if I wasn't facing him.  
Although, I decided to step in. I came over and put my hand on Kouga's shoulder and took his hand with my other.  
"Come on Kouga, lets just leave."  
It was an attempt I assumed would fail. Sadly, it did.  
"No Kags', I gotta teach this punk a lesson." He shook off my hands then faced the guy who was now smirking at Kouga.  
"HA! You, teach ME a lesson?"  
Before long the two were in a hard, bloody fist-fight. If I got involved I could get hit, and right now I wasn't in the condition to get another blow to my head. Us girlfriends just stood there and watched, I in irritation for Kouga's stupidity, and, the other, my "twin", in…  
Entertainment?  
She had a smirk on her face.  
Wow…that's something new. Your enjoying seeing your boyfriend get beat up/beat up someone else?  
Heh, I guess we really were different in some ways.

Within' fifteen minutes the two were battered, bruised, and bloody. I managed to pry Kouga away from the white haired guy who in turn simply took a few steps back. Both were panting and bleeding. But Kouga got the last shot…  
"Go listen to your girlfriend and stumble away, possessive bastard." He grumbled out as he turned. My boyfriend's temper instantly re-lighted. He pushed me back and ran at the guy, beating him to the ground angrily.  
My boyfriend had officially gone nuts. I just stood there, watching the two fight each other, now with hard and meaningful punches as the two snarled and yelled at each other.  
I felt pretty embarrassed when some bystanders began to crowd and watch the blood be spilled.  
I still couldn't believe it though.  
All the while, my twin just stood there, a smirk on her face. She didn't even TRY to stop the fight…  
Finally, a passing by police officer came around and stopped the fight, telling Kouga and his rival to go they're separate ways. We walked down opposites directions of the street and left.**  
** -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**A few days after the incident I had been able to get over the initial shock of it all. I had now convinced myself I had a concussion. Although, this morning I awoke to be pretty happy, in a slight bit of pain, but happier then I had been in the last few days. I had gone to work, and was now awaiting tonight where Sango and I would have a major shopping spree. I had been saving up my salary to get some new clothes anyway, and now my saving finally paid off, although, the wad of cash I was able to save had almost burned a hole in my pocket the second I received it.  
Besides, now I could get my mind off everything that had happened and start having some fun. I was thrilled to finally just let myself loose and not care about anything for an hour.  
And when the day ended, I just about ran out of my office. I skidded into the elevator, pressed the ground button at least thirty times out of pure excitement, then ran my way through the lobby of my office building and out.  
Nothing could dampen my mood at the moment.  
I ran home and dressed for the occasion, some loose fitting jeans, a tank top and a wide neck shirt that had straps that withstood at the bottoms of my shoulders which I had overtop my tank. I dressed in light make up and comfy shoes. Ohh I was so excited!  
Within a half an hour Sango called me from her cell phone saying she was outside my apartment building door waiting for me. I ran over, checked, waved down to her from my window on the 15th floor, then quickly hung up and ran out.  
Within' three hours we both laid on benches beside each other, panting. At least 10 bags stood beside our benches, and I was equipped with a milkshake while Sango with an iced tea.  
I'm not even about to go through all that me and her bought…it was so much I couldn't even remember it all.  
Thankfully, we both had secret weapons for this kind of exhaustion emergency. I looked up through the arm rest of the bench at Sango.  
"Sango…I think its time…"  
She understood immediately and took out a fairly tall can with pink and orange colours on it and I did the same  
Energy drinks.  
Not at all good for you, very addicting, and atleast ten pounds of sugar and caffeine in each sip.  
Why?  
….well…why not?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"HA HA! GUM!"  
"HAA! Okay, okay, I spy…with my dinky eye…something that is…PURPLE!"  
"…THE…GUM! AHAHAHAHA!"  
"YAAHH! YOU GOT IT! AHAHAHA!"  
Now, before you start wondering, YES, we WERE hyper. They were energy drinks after all.  
A spoon? Well…not even I can answer that.  
Me and Sango now sat in the stairwell of the mall, laughing our heads off at the word "gum" and "fluff".  
Beside the stairs was a door out of the mall so we could get out easily and in time incase the mall closed. It was around 9 o'clock on a Monday night, so it would close in about a half an hour.  
Anyways, back to our story.  
"FLUFF! AHAHAHA!"  
"No no no…BEEF!"  
"…AHH! NOOO!"  
Okay…I'm just going to skip this part. Your not missing much, me and Sango were so out of it we yelled random words at least a billion times before we had to leave since the mall was closing.  
Now, we were enjoying laughing hysterically while walking home, simply enjoying ourselves.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey…that one's not bad…"  
The two men watched the two girls walk down the street. They seemed to be having fits of laughter every second…maybe they were wasted too…  
"They seem happy…"  
"Heh…if they're wasted all the better…"  
"Miroku…you are one SICK bastard…"  
The silver haired 23 year old then noticed a girl, one with black hair and brown eyes, or..so what he could see from the slight light upon the street. She actually was slightly pretty, but to him, every girl looked pretty. He and Miroku were WASTED. 12 beers by him, 10 by Miroku. They were simply gone.  
"Here, give me the cane."   
Now, equipped with an old wooden cane and sunglasses, Inuyasha smirked and began walking down the street, towards the two raving teens.  
'Heh..this is SO gonna work…' He snickered mildly at his thoughts, then continued towards the two.  
The girls didn't seem to notice him coming for them…  
….SMACK!  
Oof.  
Inuyasha's plan had worked PERFECTLY. He smacked right into Kagome and now had fallen atop her.  
"Wh-what the?" Kagome immediately began stirring from underneath the man.  
"Ohh, sorry there, I stopped concentrating for a second and kinda…err…yeah…"  
His hand trailed down her side and he smirked, laying himself down atop her, all of a sudden feeling very tired. Inuyasha's head fit snuggly on her shoulder.  
"Ahh…your comfy, miss.."  
A sudden squeak came from the girl.  
"GETOFFGETOFFGETOFF!"  
Sango blinked then kneeled beside the now laid-on Kagome.  
"Kagome…he's…he's blind…and it seems like he's drunk…"  
"HE'S NOT BLIND! HE'S GROPING ME!"  
And indeed, Inuyasha's hand was placed under her, upon her butt.  
"I am not…you fell on my hand…"  
The teen sent her hand quickly at his face, but he suddenly caught it in a gentle hold. He sat up lightly and smirked.  
"Ah ah…no need for violence…"  
He then withdrew the shades from his eyes, only to set visions upon the girl…  
Dark black hair, milky chocolate eyes, pale complexion…  
"…Kagome?"  
"….ITS YOU!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ta daa! My second chappie for you! Inuyasha and Kagome finally meet! But how does Inuyasha know Kagome's name? And why did she fall unconscious for a day! O? Wait for the next chapter to find out! .  
OH! And remember…R&R please!


End file.
